Rubber goods such as tire treads often are made from elastomeric compositions that contain one or more reinforcing materials such as, for example, particulate carbon black and silica; see, e.g., The Vanderbilt Rubber Handbook, 13th ed. (1990), pp. 603-04.
Good traction and resistance to abrasion are primary considerations for tire treads; however, motor vehicle fuel efficiency concerns argue for a minimization in their rolling resistance, which correlates with a reduction in hysteresis and heat build-up during operation of the tire. (A reduction in hysteresis commonly is determined by a decrease in tan δ value at an elevated temperature, e.g., 50° or 60° C. Conversely, good wet traction performance commonly is considered to be associated with an increase in tan δ value at a low temperature, e.g., 0° C.)
Reduced hysteresis and traction are, to a great extent, competing considerations: treads made from compositions designed to provide good road traction usually exhibit increased rolling resistance and vice versa.
Filler(s), polymer(s), and additives typically are chosen so as to provide an acceptable compromise or balance of these properties. Ensuring that reinforcing filler(s) are well dispersed throughout the elastomeric material(s) both enhances processability and acts to improve physical properties. Dispersion of fillers can be improved by increasing their interaction with the elastomer(s), which commonly results in reductions in hysteresis (see above). Examples of efforts of this type include high temperature mixing in the presence of selectively reactive promoters, surface oxidation of compounding materials, surface grafting, and chemically modifying the polymer, typically at a terminus thereof.
Various elastomeric materials often are used in the manufacture of vulcanizates such as, e.g., tire components. In addition to natural rubber, some of the most commonly employed include high-cis polybutadiene, often made by processes employing catalysts, and substantially random styrene/butadiene interpolymers, often made by processes employing anionic initiators. Functionalities that can be incorporated into catalyzed polymers often cannot be incorporated into anionically initiated polymers and vice versa.
Of particular difficulty to synthesize are interpolymers of olefins and polyenes, particularly conjugated dienes, due in large part to their very different reactivities, i.e., susceptibility to coordinate with catalytic metal atoms and thereby polymerize. Although difficult to synthesize, such interpolymers have many commercial uses.